1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus such as facsimile machine, copier, or laser printer which, based on input information, forms a visible image on the surface of a flexible recording medium such as paper.
2. Related Background Art
As such an image-forming apparatus, there has conventionally been known an electronic copier using Carlson method such as that shown in FIG. 5. In this electronic copier, an image is formed on the basis of input information as will be explained in the following.
Namely, while a drum 8, which has a semiconductor layer called "photosensitive body" on its outer surface, is rotated, the photosensitive body electrically charged in a dark place by a corona charger 1 utilizing corona discharge. Then, by an exposure device 2, an original to be copied (input information) is irradiated with light so as to form an electrostatic latent image, which has the same pattern as that of the original, on the photosensitive body. Subsequently, by a developing device 3, a coloring fine particle called "toner", which is charged to a polarity opposite to that of the electrostatic latent image, is sprinkled on the photosensitive body. This toner is constituted by resin powder whose particle size is about a few .mu.m to 50 .mu.m. Carbon black or the like is added to the surface or the whole of the powder, and magnetic powder whose particle size is about 0.1 .mu.m to 0.5 .mu.m is dispersed in the resin. Then, by a transfer device 4, the copied image on the photosensitive body formed by the toner is copied on white recording paper by means of electrostatic force. Subsequently, by a fixing device 5, the toner is melted with heat so as to be impregnated between fibers of the recording paper and fixed onto the latter. Thereafter, by a static eliminator 6 constituting a cleaning device, the photosensitive body is destaticized. Also, by a cleaner 7 constituting the cleaning device, the remaining toner is cleaned. Thus, the photosensitive body presumes its initial state. In this manner, the photosensitive body is repeatedly used. Such a series of processing is completed within a few seconds.